Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: How to get the most out of your newly-purchased Kagamine Len unit.


_Note: This idea was taken from the fanfiction __**Wolfram von Bielefeld: User's Manual, **__by Sayoko Bizen, who in turn got the idea from Hikari Hrai-rah (who used it for the Rurouni Kenshin fandom), __who in turn got it from Theresa Green (Lord of the Rings fandom). I'm crediting all of these authors just to be on the safe side – I REPEAT: __**I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS CONCEPT.**_

----------------------------------

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated **VOCALOID 02: Kagamine Len** unit! Please be sure to read this entire **Owner's Manual** so you can fully appreciate and enjoy your purchase! Please look at our catalog for more models to complete your set!

**Warning:** We are, in no part, responsible for any damages, injuries, or deaths caused by failure to read and apply these instructions.

(We do not accept returns, exchanges, or trade-ins; we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.)

------------

Basic Information

**Name: Kagamine Len **(a.k.a **Lenny, Len-Len, **both courtesy of** Kasane Teto** unit)

**Shipping Age: **Approximately **14 years physically**; subject to change should product shift to **SHOTA MODE **(see below).

**Height: **Approximately **5 feet, 1 1/2 inches**; subject to change should product shift to **SHOTA MODE **(see below).

**Hair Color: Bright Yellow** to **Honey Blonde**. Unit will wear hair up in small ponytail constantly.

**Eye Color: Ocean Blue **to **Emerald Green** (made specific to order).

**Birthday:** 27th of December

**Warning:** **Kagamine Len** unit, if exposed to **Kagamine Rin** unit, may shift into **SIBLING RIVALRY MODE** over rights to December 27th Birthday.

(Product may or may not have painted fingernails, depending on if a **Kasane Teto, Hatsune Miku, **or** Kagamine Rin** unit has been in the vicinity before or after shipping.)

--------------------

Accessories

1 pair of shorts, yellow trim

1 sailor-style shirt (white and black, yellow trim)

1 tie, yellow

1 pair of loose socks, black with yellow trim

1 pair of arm warmers, black with yellow trim

1 pair headphones

1 pair shoes (white, yellow trim)

1 USB cable (Also compatible with iPod chords and docks!)

-------------------

Quick-Start Instructions

Upon arrival, open immediately. If product is kept contained for period longer than one hour, one of three settings will take effect:

**YANDERE MODE** – **Kagamine Len** unit will mutilate first thing seen after box is opened, including but not limited to, furniture and other inanimate objects, owner, or family pets.

**SHOTA MODE **– **Kagamine Len** unit will insistently cry until setting changes (anywhere between two to six hours) or comforted by a **MEIKO, KAITO, **or **Luka** unit. **Warning:** Do not expose **Kagamine Len** unit to a **Kagamine Rin** unit should this setting take action; crying will continue for longer period of time due to the other **Kagamine** unit's mocking.

"**DESTRUCTIVE TEENAGER" MODE **– **Kagamine Len** unit will swear profusely, destroy box surrounding self, and/or seek retribution for his imprisonment.

As stated above, damage to life or property from failure to read manual of operation of **Kagamine Len** unit is not held accountable to our Company.

--------------

Programming

The **Kagamine Len** unit is one of our proudest achievements in our catalog, and includes a wide selection of functions.

They include:

**Singer:** As with all of our **Vocaloid** units, the **Kagamine Len** unit's primary use is for singing. Simply plug the unit into any computer (the unit will be more than willing to do this himself, as well, and may go so far as to start a computer on his own when no one else is around), click and drag any wanted MP3 files onto the window that appears, and eject. Unit can provide full instructions.

**Baby-sitter/Big Brother**: If introduced to children early on, the **Kagamine Len **unit makes an excellent 'big brother'; however, this must be done within twenty-four hours of unit's arrival. Failure to comply may cause irreversible sibling rivalry (particularly towards blonde girls) and/or the unit's blatant refusal to allow children anywhere near primary owner.

**Actor**: The **Kagamine Len** unit is extremely versatile, and is able to easily adapt to any and all situations given to him in story format. Hook unit up to computer, and add any NotePad©, Microsoft Word©, etc. file in script format into his hard drive; explain which part he will be playing, and **Kagamine** unit will take it from there! **Note:** Unit also doubles as a model!

**Songwriter**: The **Kagamine Len **unit is a bundle of creativity, and loves to sing; therefore, he may begin filling any extra time with singing and songwriting. He will not, however, enjoy singing in front of large crowds unless he is performing with a **Kagamine Rin **or **KAITO **unit.

**Functions Not Supported:** **Kagamine Len** unit will deliberately refuse any and all advances made by older males, unless introduced to a **KAITO** or **Gakupo** unit is introduced early-on. Once this happens, however, our Company will not be held responsible for any mental scars, noise, or inappropriate scenes witnessed by owner, caused by interaction of units.

----------------

Modes

"**TEENAGER" MODE **(default)

"**DESTRUCTIVE TEENAGER" MODE **– Unit may cause damage to surroundings and/or nearby persons; remember, the **Vocaloid** units are known for their life-like qualities! Owning one of these units is like having a real teenaged child!

**SHOTA MODE **– model will temporarily shrink in size and become younger. Crying and skittish nature are common – this is not a malfunction.

**YANDERE MODE – **Unit becomes exceedingly violent and will kill/maim/destroy anything in the immediate vicinity. Our only advice, should this mode be activated, is to get the hell out of his way.

Given time and opportunities for interaction with other **Vocaloid** units may lead to the operation of these modes:

**SIBLING RIVALRY MODE – **Only comes into play when introduced to a **Kagamine Rin** unit.

**THOUGHTFUL/DREAMY MODE – **Often initiated by **Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, **or** KAITO **units. **Kagamine Len** unit will become increasingly quiet and thoughtful, and may or may not become unreachable for a short period of time.

**SENSITIVE MODE – **Unit becomes insistently touchy and annoyed, and often overreacts about small instances; initiated upon reversal of **SHOTA MODE**.

**CREATIVE MODE** – Unit feverishly writes song lyrics or draws; be sure to keep a notebook or two set aside for him!

**JEALOUSY MODE – **Most often initiated by large amounts of attention being given to a nearby **Kagamine Rin** unit; unit will become stubborn and uncooperative, and may or may not attack said **Rin** unit.

**DESTRUCTION MODE – **Unit will show signs of extreme aggravation and annoyance. Related to **JEALOUSY MODE,** **DESTRUCTION MODE** will cause the **Kagamine Len** unit to attempt to destroy the cause of his annoyance (usually initiated by a **Teto** unit).

UKE MODE – Only initiated by KAITO or Gakupo units when introduced early on; Len unit will consistently follow in other unit's footsteps, and act like the proverbial 'lovesick puppy'.

**BOYFRIEND MODE – **Only initiated by **Hatsune Miku, Akita Neru, Kagamine Rin, **or, in rare cases, **MEIKO** units. Unit becomes protective of other unit; again, unit may show 'lovesick puppy'-like qualities.

**--------------------**

**Interaction with Other Units**

The **Kagamine Len** unit may be anti-social at times, but will quickly take to any family or other **Vocaloid** units he is introduced to within the first day of operation. After three days, however, the **Len** unit may cut off any new relationships, keeping only those he knows well. See our attached catalog for complete listing of **Vocaloid** models!

We recommend the following models for interaction:

**Kagamine Rin – **As mentioned above, the **Kagamine Rin** model may at first initiate **SIBLING RIVALRY MODE**. However, if introduced early on or ordered together, they make inseparable companions, and become extremely attached. This may, however, also trigger their joint **INCEST MODE.**

**Note:** The probability for **INCEST MODE** triples should either **Kagamine** unit be exposed to 'Angel Sanctuary'; this is a particularly bad problem in the **Rin** unit.

**KAITO** – If introduced early on, the **KAITO** unit will become an older-brother figure to the **Len **unit. This may or may not, depending on the **Len** unit's other interactions with other **Vocaloid** models, evolve into a romantic relationship. Should this be the desired end, introduce **both** a **Kasane Teto **unitand a **Kagamine Rin **unit. They will be more than willing to play matchmaker; however, should only a **Rin** unit be introduced, the more likely outcome will be a rivalry over the **KAITO** unit's affections, which will invariably be won by the more dominate **Rin** unit.

**Note:** We will not be held responsible should the **Kagamine Len** unit destroy himself or the **Kagamine Rin** unit should this situation happen.

**MEIKO – **The **MEIKO** unit will become an older-sister figure to the **Len** unit, and, in rare instances, trigger the **Kagamine Len** unit's **BOYFRIEND MODE**.

**Note:** It is not advised that the **Kagamine Len** unit consumes any of the **MEIKO** unit's cooking; this will customarily cause a meltdown, and may trigger the **Kagamine** unit's **YANDERE MODE.**

**Kamui Gakupo – **The **Gakupo** unit will, initially, drive the **Kagamine Len** unit (as well as any people in the vicinity) up the wall. If introduced early on, however, the **Gakupo** and **Kagamine Len** units may form a romantic relationship; if this is the desired end, introduce both a **Kasane Teto **unit and a **Kagamine Rin** unit to serve as matchmakers, and do **not** introduce a **Megurine Luka** unit, as she will likely go into a rage fueled by her belief that the **Gakupo** unit has become a pedophile.

**Megurine Luka – **The **Megurine Luka** unit will, invariably, adore the **Kagamine Len** unit, and treat him as a beloved younger brother or, in some cases (particularly if she has been exposed to a **Kamui Gakupo** unit) as a son. The **Kagamine Len** may develop a crush on the **Luka** unit; do not worry, as this is a temporary phase, and the **Len** unit will soon return to his senses.

**Kasane Teto –** 100% Guarantee that the **Kasane Teto** unit will drive the **Kagamine Len** unit into **DESTRUCTION MODE** upon first encounter; however, the **Teto** unit will (most likely) survive the encounter, and eventually grow on the **Len** unit.

**Akita Neru – **The **Akita Neru** unit has a 98% chance of attaching itself romantically to the **Kagamine Len** unit; the **Len** unit, however, will find the **Akita Neru** unit's constant use of any cell phones in the vicinity for texting bothersome, and it will take some time before the **Kagamine Len** unit will stay in a room alone with the **Neru** unit.

---------------------

Troubleshooting Your Kagamine Len Unit

Problem: My **Kagamine Len** unit somehow managed to flatten all of my living room furniture and leveled one wall of my house.

Solution: You live within a five-mile radius of a construction site that is using a road-roller. Complain to construction supervisor for allowing a fourteen-year-old to drive off with heavy machinery, or keep **Kagamine** unit in padlocked dog kennel when unsupervised.

Problem: My **Kagamine Len** unit often complains of lower back pain.

Solution 1: If your **Kagamine Len** unit has been exposed to a **KAITO **or **Gakupo** unit, he will get used to it.

Solution 2: Your **Kagamine Len** unit may need adjustments; a chiropractor or mechanic are the same medicine in this case.

Problem: My **Kagamine Len** unit is constantly in **SHOTA MODE.** Should I be worried?

Solution: Your **Kagamine Len** unit is probably going through a tough time; give him a hug and a teddy bear and he should return to normal within a few hours.

Problem: My **Kagamine Len** unit is constantly writing songs about murder.

Solution: Your **Len** unit is stuck somewhere between **CREATIVE MODE** and **YANDERE MODE.** Try rebooting unit (switch is located behind left ear).

Problem: My **Kagamine Len** unit is constantly writing songs about princesses, princes, servants, death, and rebirth.

Solution: Your **Kagamine Len** unit is still performing under the out-of-date **Servant of Evil** program; go to our website for free download of current programming and further instructions.

Problem: I believe that my **Kagamine Len** unit is malfunctioning. He is constantly bossing around my other **Vocaloid** units, continually stealing all the oranges in my possession, and has just stolen my credit card and gone on a $5407 shopping spree for non-returnable items.

Solution: You were accidentally sent a **Kagamine Rin** unit; we apologize for the inconvenience. Please enjoy her!

--------------------

_If you have any further questions or comments, please contact us at: _**1-800-KMM-RLGL (566-7545)**

_Thank you once again for purchasing the __**Kagamine Len**__ unit! We hope you enjoy your purchase._


End file.
